


Tongue Tied

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Castiel teaches Dean how to take his first oral knot.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This is an Alpha/omega kink fic. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. **Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.**

Dean was napping in his favorite spot, curled up naked on his fluffy white pillow under Castiel’s desk. He loved staying close to his Alpha while Castiel worked, always ready to please. 

Castiel let out a long sigh and it pulled Dean quickly awake. He perked up when Cas shifted and stretched his arms over his head, a familiar routine that meant he was done with work for the day. Dean quickly scrambled up onto his knees between Castiel’s legs, resting his face on Castiel’s thigh and looking up at his Alpha, waiting patiently for attention from his mate. 

Castiel looked down at Dean with a fond smile, cupping his face in his hand and stroking his cheek. “Hello sweet boy,” he murmured, moving his hand to stroke through Dean’s hair. “Do you want a little attention?”

Dean nodded eagerly and nuzzled his face against Castiel’s inner thigh. “Yes please, Alpha.” A bulge was already starting to tent Castiel’s slacks and Dean licked his lips, ever so eager.

Cas let out a soft hum, looking at Dean with thoughtful eyes, considering how he wanted to use his omega tonight. His eyes lit up and he smiled. “I’m going to teach you something new, sweet boy.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up, interested. “Something new, Alpha?”

Castiel smiled, and his eyes darkened. “I’m going to knot your pretty mouth.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat and he gasped softly. He’d never done that before, he knew omegas were built to take an oral knot, but it was still a little scary. “Y-yes, Alpha.”

Castiel stroked Dean’s hair again. “Suck, omega,” he ordered, a firm and familiar command. 

Dean quickly moved to unzip Castiel’s slacks, pulling out his Alpha’s hard cock and taking it into his mouth, looking up for approval. 

Castiel let out a pleased sigh. “Good boy. All the way now, you can take it.”

Dean took a deep breath and relaxed his throat, letting Castiel’s hard cock push deep into his throat, until the Alpha was fully sheathed in Dean’s mouth and Castiel’s heavy balls were snug against Dean’s chin. Dean’s eyes watered as he strained to look up at Cas. 

“Good boy,” Castiel praised, his dick twitching in Dean’s mouth. “Just relax and try to exhale. I know you like to suckle my cock, focus on how good it feels.”

Dean quivered, nervous, he’d never tried to breathe with Castiel this deep in his throat. He closed his eyes and focused on the pleasant, heavy weight of Castiel’s cock filling his mouth, and he was suddenly able to exhale through his nose with a content sigh. 

“Good boy, so good,” Castiel murmured, still stroking Dean’s hair. “Now just breathe, nice and slow, keep your focus on my cock.”

Dean took a slow and shaky breath in, but the air came easier than he expected. It must be true that omega anatomy was just built differently. He let out a pleased little hum as he relaxed further, realizing he could breathe easily, and he started to suckle on Castiel’s cock. 

Cast let out a pleased groan. “Oh, yes, good boy. I knew you would like this. Now, just keep breathing steadily.” 

Cas started to slowly fuck his mouth, and Dean moaned around his Alpha’s cock, his own body humming with pleasure as his mate enjoyed his mouth. Dean loved to be used for his Alpha’s pleasure, he loved knowing his body made his mate feel so good. 

Cas watched Dean’s face closely, making sure he was still breathing easily as he started to fuck his mouth a little faster. Then when he felt his knot start to swell he stopped, pulling Dean’s head down until his nose was nestled in the soft hair at the base of Castiel’s cock. 

“Suckle my knot,” Castiel ordered, his voice gruff with desire. “Suckle my knot little omega, and you’ll earn your favorite treat.”

Dean let out a pleased and muffled moan, eagerly suckling with his tongue on Castiel’s swelling knot in his mouth. He whined as his own cock throbbed and slick trickled down the inside of his legs, desperately aroused by the feeling of his Alpha’s huge knot filling his mouth. 

Dean’s head swam with the need to please and be used, he continued to suckle, and he moaned as Castiel’s knot continued to swell. He let out a pleased groan when he realized he could no longer pull off Castiel’s cock even if he wanted to, that the huge knot was tied inside his mouth. His whole body shivered in pleasure at the total domination of being tied to his mate in such a way.

Castiel suddenly started to thrust in Dean’s mouth, just little shallow thrusts, as much as the knot would allow. Then with a groan he came, his knot twitching on Dean’s tongue as hot seed shot down Dean’s throat, forcing him to swallow every drop. 

Castiel resumed petting Dean, gently carding his hand through his hair. He kept his sharp eyes on Dean’s face, making sure his omega was still breathing easily. 

Dean’s eyes fluttered shut and he continued to suckle gently as his mind floated on a soft cloud of pleasure. 

Cas let out a long, pleased sigh. “Such a good boy,” he murmured, petting Dean’s face, running his thumb along Dean’s lips where they stretched around the base of his cock. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Dean moaned and tried to nod, his eyes glazed as he looked up at Cas with adoration. He couldn’t even speak, he could only suckle Castiel’s knot in his mouth to demonstrate how much he enjoyed it. Yes, it felt wonderful. He was being used and giving his Alpha pleasure.

It was all Dean ever wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to submit a prompt or just follow me? [Visit my link tree @ linktr.ee/omegadeanlovesalphacas.](https://linktr.ee/omegadeanlovesalphacas)


End file.
